Polos? Yakin?
by Jaeyong Princess
Summary: "Yakin? Taeyong hyung polos?" [NCT] [jaeyong] Sequel Polos. Baca cerita "Polos" dulu yaaa sebelum baca ini.


Dulu, saat Taeyong masih berstatus hanya sebagai sahabat Jaehyun, Jaehyun sering berpikir kalau Taeyong itu sangat manis. Sekarang, setelah Taeyong berstatus sebagai kekasih Jaehyun, ternyata Taeyong jauuuuuh lebih manis dari yang Jaehyun pikirkan sebelumnya.

Menjadi kekasih Lee Taeyong membuat Jung Jaehyun merasa muda lagi. Bukan berarti sekarang ia sudah tua! Hanya saja, Jaehyun jadi kembali merasakan pacaran ala-ala anak sekolah dasar, zaman-zamannya naksir malu-malu, cinta pertama ala-ala cinta monyet, _skinship_ sedikit saja langsung merona lucu, dan kalau pacaran harus selalu pakai barang _couple,_ saling kirim surat cinta (padahal kan sekarang lebih gampang kirim chat atau e-mail. Duh!), saling bertukar _diary_ (Jaehyun merasa kesulitan dengan permintaan Taeyong yang satu ini karena dia tidak begitu suka menulis), dan masih banyak lagi hal-hal polos namun manis lainnya.

Taeyong sangat perhatian pada Jaehyun. Meskipun awalnya mereka ingin "merahasiakan" hubungan mereka, tetap saja pada akhirnya ketahuan karena perhatian Taeyong yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Kenapa ya akhir-akhir ini aku merasa Taeyong hyung jadi aneh? Apalagi kalau ada Jaehyun hyung. Dia sedang di- _training aegyo_ oleh Jaehyun hyung atau apa sih?" Mark, yang sedang asyik main playstation dengan Haechan berkata dengan cueknya.

"Dasar tidak peka!" Haechan memukul kepala Mark cukup keras.

"HEY! Aku hyung-mu!" Mark menatap Haechan dengan sengit sambil meringis menahan sakit. Haechan meledek, mengikuti cara bicara Mark tanpa suara.

"Yuta hyung juga jadi sering uring-uringan tidak jelas. Johnny hyung jadi jarang main kemari. Hmm, ada yang aneh. Aku akan menyelidikinya." Mark mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, sementara matanya masih terus terfokus ke layar TV.

Haechan berusaha menyalip mobil Mark, tapi sialnya gagal! Haechan tidak mengerti kenapa Mark sangat ahli main games, bisa main games sambil memikirkan hal lain juga! Dasar _gamers_ sejati!

"Kalau sudah tahu, nanti diam saja, hyung."

"Kenapa?"

Haechan mengangkat bahu. "Yah, pokoknya diam saja. Hormatilah mereka."

Mark menoleh, lalu memicingkan matanya. "Kau tahu sesuatu?"

Haechan menyeringai. "Tentu saja." Jawabnya dengan raut angkuh. Tatapannya masih terus terfokus ke layar, dan jari-jari tangannya menggerakan _stick_ dengan lihai.

"Beri tahu aku!"

"Tidak mau!"

"HEI! Beritahu aku!"

"Yuhuuuuu! Aku menaaaang!" Haechan melompat kegirangan.

"Sial!" Mark mengutuki kebodohannya, karena terlalu penasaran dengan jaeyong, ia jadi melupakan game nya.

"Yes! Yes! Aku menang! Jangan lupa janjimu, Mark hyung! Traktir aku pizza selama sebulan!" Haechan terkikik senang sambil masih lompat-lompat di atas sofa. Kalau Taeyong melihatnya, pasti ia akan langsung kena omel dan kena jewer.

"Sialan kau maknae! Taktikmu oke juga!"

Haechan menjulurkan lidahnya. "Aku memang sungguh-sungguh tahu kok, tentang Taeyong hyung dan Jaehyun hyung."

"Apa?"

"Cari tahu saja sendiri! Hahaha." Haechan segera berlari ke dapur sebelum Mark melempari wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Menyebalkan!"

.

.

"Jaehyunnie, apa kau lapar? Mau kubuatkan makan malam apa? Atau pesan makanan?" Taeyong berkata dengan lembut sambil menyentuh lengan Jaehyun yang berotot.

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kedua matanya terpejam.

"Hyung, aku lapar!" Celetuk Mark sambil mengipasi dirinya sendiri. Semua _member_ NCT 127 merasa kelelahan setelah _recording_ acara musik dan _fan-signing_ di 2 tempat sekaligus.

"Hyung, aku lapar!" Mark pikir Taeyong tidak mendengarnya. Kasihan Mark, perhatian Taeyong kini sepenuhnya memang hanya terfokus pada Jaehyun yang berbaring di atas sofa sambil memejamkan mata.

"Jaehyunnie, kau sakit?" Taeyong merasa khawatir. Jung Jaehyun si pecinta makanan tidak akan pernah menolak kalau ditawari makanan! Kenapa sekarang ia menolak?

"Jaehyunnie?" Taeyong mengusap kening dan pelipis Jaehyun perlahan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung." Jaehyun membuka matanya, lalu menampilkan senyum hangatnya pada Taeyong.

Taeyong masih mengerutkan kening. "Sungguh?"

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Hmmm."

"Kau yakin? 100 persen?" Mata Taeyong yang besar jadi semakin membulat, terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Jaehyun terkekeh. "100%, hyung. Aku hanya capek. Badanku pegal semua. Hyung mau kan memijit punggungku?" Jaehyun mengerling jahil, senyumannya pun jadi terlihat menggoda.

"Tentu." Taeyong mengangguk cepat, dengan polosnya mengira acara pijit-memijit nanti hanya akan melibatkan Jaehyun yang meminta dipijiti punggungnya.

"Hyung, aku juga mau dong dipijit. Kakiku pegal nih." Mark menimpali. Tapi, lagi-lagi Taeyong tidak menanggapinya karena perhatiannya selalu tertuju pada Jaehyun.

"Ayo, Jae, kita ke kamar. Ganti bajumu dulu, lalu kupijit." Taeyong menarik-narik ujung kemeja Jaehyun. Jaehyun tersenyum, lalu duduk, berdiri, dan berjalan beriringan bersama Taeyong sambil merangkul pemuda berambut cokelat gelap itu dengan sebelah lengannya.

"Ya ampuuun, aku dicuekin!" Mark menggerutu kesal. "Ini bukan lagi masalah belajar aegyo. Pasti ada apa-apanya!"

.

.

.

Suatu malam, setelah makan malam dan sebelum tidur, Doyoung, Mark, Jaehyun, dan Haechan terlihat khusyuk sekali menonton film _action_ di televisi.

"Jae, belum ngantuk?" Taeyong menyembulkan kepalanya di balik pintu kamarnya yang memang terletak di samping ruang TV.

"Belum hyung." Jawab Jaehyun. Matanya tak lepas dari layar.

Taeyong kini berjalan menghampiri sambil membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Haechan yang duduk di samping Jaehyun, otomatis langsung bergeser ke ujung sofa, memberi ruang bagi Taeyong agar bisa duduk di samping kekasihnya.

"Banyak nyamuk, Jae." Taeyong meletakkan selimut tipis di atas tubuh Jaehyun, membungkus lengan dan kaki Jaehyun yang terbuka.

Mark, yang duduk tepat di samping Jaehyun, diam-diam memperhatikan sambil memicingkan mata.

"Aku sudah menaruh diary-ku di atas tempat tidurmu ya, Jae." Taeyong berbisik pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Mark.

Jaehyun mengerang. "Aku belum menulis apapun, hyung."

Taeyong memberenggut. "Kebiasaan!"

"Hyuuung, aku katakan saja langsung ya, tidak usah ditulis."

"Tidak mau! Harus ditulis juga!" Taeyong keras kepala.

"Kalian pacaran ya?" Celetuk Mark tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Taeyong gelagapan.

Haechan melayangkan pandangan tajam dan siap membunuh ke arah Mark. Sementara itu Jaehyun hanya tertawa.

"Basi kali, Mark! Semua orang juga sudah tau kalau jaeyong pacaran." Doyoung berkata sambil lalu. Matanya lurus ke layar TV.

"Eh? Eeeeehhhh? Berarti aku saja yang baru tahu?" Mark heboh sendiri.

"Jadi, semua orang sudah tahu ya? Sejak kapan?" Taeyong menimpali, ikut-ikutan heboh, dan tentunya jauh lebih polos daripada Mark.

"Sejak dulu!" Jawab Doyoung _sassy._ "Sssttt, jangan berisik hyung! Sedang seru-serunya nih!"

"Ya ampuuun, Jae, sejak kapan mereka tahu?" Taeyong memekik, semakin heboh. Suaranya yang lembut kini jadi terdengar melengking. Wajahnya merah padam, mulutnya menganga lebar, _terlihat imut_ , Jaehyun pikir.

Jaehyun terus terkekeh sambil mengusap-usap kepala Taeyong penuh sayang.

"Aku baru tahu kok, hyung!" Mark nyeletuk.

"Mark hyung bodoh sih! Kenapa juga harus terang-terangan bertanya seperti itu pada Taeyong hyung? Semua orang tahu Taeyong hyung dan Jaehyun hyung pacaran tanpa harus ada pengumuman resmi kaliii. Kau saja yang lambat! Kau membuat Taeyong hyung yang polos jadi seperti kepiting rebus sekarang ini." Haechan berkata blak-blakkan.

Taeyong langsung berdiri dan berjalan tergesa-gesa. "Aku tidur duluan."

Senyuman Jaehyun semakin lebar. Matanya terus mengekor punggung Taeyong yang semakin menjauh, sampai sosok mungil Taeyong tak terlihat lagi. "Ya ampuun, Taeyongie hyung sangat imut dan polos." Jaehyun nyengir seperti orang idiot, sorot matanya penuh cinta, sampai-sampai Haechan mengira bola mata Jaehyun berubah bentuk menjadi bentuk hati berwarna pink terang.

"Yakin? Taeyong hyung polos?" Doyoung nyeletuk asal.

.

.

.

Konyol memang. Tapi bagi Taeyong, ada yang namanya "kencan polos", dan "kencan tidak polos". Kencan polos melibatkan apapun, _have fun_ selain melakukan _skinship_. Dalam "kencan polos", paling-paling Jaehyun hanya bisa menggenggam tangan Taeyong dan mencium pipinya, tak lebih.

Selama 4 bulan pacaran, kencan mereka selalu "polos". Nonton di bioskop; wisata kuliner : berburu kue lezat dan manis, serta es krim kesukaan Taeyong; belanja barang _couple_ ; main sepeda, _hoverboards_ , dan _ice skating_ ; jalan-jalan sambil mencari lokasi foto yang oke; pergi ke taman bermain, pantai, bahkan _hiking_ ke gunung; dan masih banyak lagi kencan polos yang asyik dan menyenangkan lainnya.

Jaehyun tidak keberatan, sungguh! Hanya rasanya… sebagai pria dewasa, ia menginginkan hal lain juga.

Seperti yang sudah Jaehyun katakan sebelumnya, menjadi kekasih Lee Taeyong membuatnya seperti jadi "muda" kembali, merasakan _puppy_ love yang manis dan lugu.

"Kencan tidak polos" yang pernah mereka lakukan hanyalah sebatas _french kiss_. Jaehyun tidak berani meminta lebih karena ia sangat menghargai Taeyong. Bukan berarti ia tidak pernah memberikan "kode", hanya saja ia tidak pernah mem-verbalkan keinginannya. Biarlah nanti saja, di saat Taeyong menginginkannya dan merasa sudah siap, maka Jaehyun akan mengambil langkah lebih jauh. Lagipula, tujuan utama Jaehyun menjadi kekasih Taeyong bukanlah agar ia bisa seenaknya mencicipi tubuh Taeyong. Jaehyun sudah merasa sangat bahagia dengan semua perhatian-perhatian simpel namun romantis yang selalu Taeyong berikan padanya. _Skinship_ mereka tidak ada kemajuan? Tidak masalah. Yang penting, Jaehyun bisa selalu berada di sisi Taeyong dan membuat Taeyong tersenyum bahagia. Semua itu sudah cukup.

Yakin, cukup? Tentu. Tapi, tak jarang juga, di saat Jaehyun sudah tidak "tahan" lagi karena Taeyong begitu menggoda, tapi Jaehyun tidak bisa melakukan apapun padanya, maka Jaehyun akan mengurung diri di kamar mandi dan langsung menyiramkan air dingin di sekujur tubuhnya, membuat pikirannya jernih kembali.

.

.

.

"Jae, seharian besok tidak ada jadwal apapun kan? Ayo kita kencan!" Taeyong berkata dengan riang. Wajahnya terlihat sangat cerah, dan senyuman manis merekah di wajahnya yang rupawan.

Jaehyun tersenyum, menarik Taeyong ke dalam pelukannya. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, hyung?" Jaehyun berkata dengan suaranya yang _husky,_ tepat ke telinga Taeyong.

Taeyong terkikik geli. Ia membelai rambut Jaehyun yang kini sudah berubah warna jadi pirang dengan perlahan sambil menatap kedua bola mata cokelat gelap Jaehyun penuh kasih sayang. "Kau selalu menuruti keinginanku, Jae. Sekarang, giliranku. Kau punya ide tidak? Ingin kencan di mana? Melakukan apa?"

Selama sesaat, Jaehyun hanya memandangi Taeyong tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kedua lengannya yang kokoh melingkari pinggang Taeyong yang ramping.

' _Kencan di hotel, melakukan…'_ Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis ide dan menekan hasratnya.

"Kau tidak mau kencan, Jae?" Taeyong manyun, rupanya salah mengartikan gelengan kepala Jaehyun barusan.

"Eh? Mau mau kok hyung! Mana mungkin tidak!" Jaehyun langsung menjawab dengan cepat. Bisa repot kalau Taeyong mulai ngambek padanya. Bisa-bisa ia disuruh menulis diary lagi selama satu minggu tanpa bisa "mengobrol" langsung dengan Taeyong! Sungguh hukuman yang benar-benar mengerikan! Jaehyun bergidik. Ia lebih suka berbicara langsung pada Taeyong sambil memeluknya seperti ini, merasakan nafas hangat Taeyong di lehernya, melihat wajah cantik Taeyong, dan menatap kedua bola mata jernih milik Taeyong secara langsung, daripada hanya terus mengungkapan apa yang ingin ia katakan lewat diary! Sangat tidak efisien, Jaehyun pikir. Menulis, lalu Taeyong akan membalasnya. Menunggu balasan dari Taeyong benar-benar menguras emosi. Rasanya lebih lelah dibandingkan latihan dance selama 5 jam non-stop.

Taeyong menyandarkan kepalanya dengan manja ke pundak Jaehyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. "Jadi, ada ide?" Taeyong mendongak, menatap Jaehyun lekat-lekat, kedua mata cokelat terangnya yang cantik sekilas menampilkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa Jaehyun tafsirkan.

"Hmmm, kudengar yang lain akan pergi nonton, shopping, dan makan di luar. Bagaimana kalau kita menguasai apartemen ini hyung? Kita bisa nonton DVD seharian sambil tiduran di sofa dan aku bisa memelukmu sesukaku tanpa takut ketahuan para maknae, lalu kita bisa pesan pizza dan donut atau apapun yang kau mau hyung." Jaehyun terkekeh.

Taeyong memukul lengan Jaehyun pelan. "Dasar pemalas!"

Taeyong meletakkan kepalanya ke pundak Jaehyun lagi, tapi kali ini sebelah tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung Jaehyun. "Baiklah, bayi besarku yang pemalas, besok kita diam di _dorm_ saja."

.

.

.

" _Yakin? Taeyong hyung polos?"_

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja perkataan Doyoung waktu itu jadi terngiang-ngiang di kepala Jaehyun saat ini.

Seperti yang sudah mereka rencanakan kemarin, seharian ini akan mereka habiskan dengan nonton DVD dan makan sepuasnya! _Plus memeluk Taeyong sepuasnya_ , bagi Jaehyun.

Pukul 1 siang, Jaehyun dan Taeyong sudah menghabiskan 1 loyang pizza besar, semangkuk penuh jajangmyeon, berkaleng-kaleng cola, dan kini mereka sedang melahap es krim baskin robins dengan rakus. Mata Jaehyun tak lepas dari layar TV, perhatiannya tersedot oleh film Harry Potter yang sangat disukainya itu, tak peduli ia sudah menontonnya berkali-kali, tetap saja suka.

Taeyong yang menjadikan lengan Jaehyun sebagai bantalnya, masih terus menyuapi Jaehyun es krim. Satu sendok berdua.

Sejujurnya, Taeyong mulai bosan. Ia bukanlah fans fanatik Harry Potter seperti Jaehyun! Ia pikir Jaehyun akan terus memeluknya selama film berlangsung, tapi nyatanya…. ia jadi terabaikan. _'Padahal lengan Jaehyun yang satu lagi kan bebas, tidak memegang apapun! Harusnya dia memelukku atau membelai kepalaku atau wajahku! Dasar!'_ Taeyong mengomel dalam hati.

Taeyong bangkit, duduk, meletakkan box es krim di lantai, lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Sebelum masuk ke kamar, Taeyong membalikkan badannya sekilas, menatap Jaehyun, tapi Jaehyun tetap membatu, terlalu fokus pada film sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kepergian Taeyong. "Menyebalkan!" Taeyong mendengus, lalu mulai masuk ke kamarnya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki.

30 menit kemudian, Taeyong keluar dari dalam kamarnya dan menghampiri Jaehyun lagi, berbaring di posisi semula, menjadikan lengan Jaehyun sebagai bantal.

"Dari mana, hyung? WC? Sakit perut? Atau sembelit? Aw…aw…. Kenapa memukulku?!"

Taeyong terus-menerus menghadiahi Jaehyun pukulan bertubi-tubi di dada dan perutnya.

"Apa salahku sih, hyung?" Jaehyun manyun.

"Mengabaikanku!" Taeyong berkata super dingin. Matanya membelalak tajam.

"Aku tidak mengabaikanmu kok, hyung. Sini..." Jaehyun menarik Taeyong mendekat, lalu memeluknya seperti bagaimana ia memeluk guling.

Taeyong menghirup aroma Jaehyun yang menyegarkan sekaligus memabukkan sambil memejamkan matanya. Memang sih, cuaca sekarang panas, tapi Taeyong sama sekali tidak merasa kepanasan dengan pelukan Jaehyun.

Taeyong selalu suka setiap kali Jaehyun memeluknya dengan erat seperti ini. Benar-benar nyaman, dan membuatnya merasa aman.

Sayangnya, pelukan Jaehyun melonggar. Kedua matanya terfokus ke layar TV lagi. 10 menit kemudian, Jaehyun bahkan sudah tidak memeluk Taeyong lagi.

Taeyong mendengus, sebal. Ia bangkit lagi, berjalan ke kamarnya. Sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini pun Jaehyun tidak menyadari kepergiannya.

40 menit kemudian….

"Hyung, ngapain sih di kamar? Ini DVD nya sudah diputar yang half blood prince." Jaehyun bertanya sambil lalu. Matanya tak lepas dari layar TV.

"Ganti baju." Jawab Taeyong singkat.

"Aduh, iya sih, sekarang jadi tambah dingin. Hujan ya di luar?" Jaehyun bergidik. Saat tak terdengar jawaban apapun dari Taeyong, Jaehyun akhirnya menoleh, menatap Taeyong. "Lho? Hyung, kok malah pakai short pants sama sleeveless shirt sih?"

Taeyong tidak menjawab. Ia malah kembali berbaring sambil memeluk perut Jaehyun dan mengaitkan kakinya dengan kaki Jaehyun yang tertutupi jeans.

Napas Jaehyun tertahan. Kaki jenjang Taeyong yang tidak tertutupi kain terasa menyengat kulitnya meskipun kaki Jaehyun terbungkus celana jeans panjang.

"H-hyung.." Jaehyun tergagap, karena kini… Taeyong menempelkan bibirnya di leher Jaehyun.

Saat Taeyong menjilati, mengecup, dan menghisap leher Jaehyun – Jaehyun menegang.

"H-hyung, a-apa yang…"

"Jae…" Entah kenapa suara Taeyong terdengar misterius.

"Huh?" Jaehyun menjawab seperti orang bodoh. Ia sedang berusaha keras mengendalikan hasratnya yang meletup-letup pada Taeyong saat ini.

' _Taeyong hyung…, menggodaku? Sungguh? Masa sih?'_ Jaehyun menepis pikiran konyolnya cepat-cepat.

"Jae, aku ingin kencan yang tidak polos. Jauuuh lebih tidak polos dari yang sudah pernah kita lakukan." Taeyong berbisik di telinga Jaehyun. Wajahnya merah padam. Ia sudah berhenti menjilati leher Jaehyun, tapi sebagai gantinya… sebelah telapak tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang menegang di bawah sana, di balik jeans Jaehyun, lalu meremasnya.

Jaehyun menyeringai. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia pun langsung membalikkan posisi mereka, sehingga kini punggung Taeyong menyentuh permukaan sofa yang lembut, dan Jaehyun memerangkapnya di antara kedua lengannya.

Sudah cukup jelas, Taeyong menginginkan Jaehyun saat ini.

Tanpa ragu lagi, Jaehyun pun menundukkan kepalanya dan melumat bibir manis Taeyong, lebih dari sekedar _frech kiss_ yang pernah mereka lakukan. Kali ini… Jaehyun menjadikan Taeyong miliknya, seutuhnya.

.

.

.

Pukul 9 malam, saat Mark, Haechan, Taeil, Doyoung, Ten, Winwin, dan Yuta kembali ke _dorm_ sehabis nonton dan jalan-jalan, alangkah terkejutnya mereka mendapati kondisi dorm yang sangat acak-acakkan seperti kapal pecah!

"Taeyong hyung ada di sini kan? Kenapa acak-acakkan dan kotor sekali di sini? Eeew,banyak remah makanan!" Ten geleng-geleng kepala.

"Taeyong hyung? Jaehyun hyung?" Haechan memanggil, tapi tak ada sahutan. "Mungkin mereka sudah tidur?" Ia pun berjalan ke kamarnya dan kamar Taeyong, membuka pintunya sedikit, mengintip. Benar saja, sepasang kekasih itu sudah tertidur lelap, saling berpelukan di ranjang Taeyong.

Haechan menghela napas panjang. "Sebaiknya aku tidur di kamar Jaehyun hyung lagi. Siapa tau kan, mereka hanya pura-pura tidur?!" Haechan menutup pintu dengan bijak.

"Jangan-jangan mereka habis minum soju! Nih, lihat! Basah!" Mark mulai membersihkan lantai dengan menggunakan kain pel. "Eeew, kok lengket sih? Memangnya soju lengket ya?"

Wajah Taeil memucat. "Sini, Mark! Biar hyung saja yang bersihkan!" Taeil langsung merebut lap di tangan Mark.

' _Awas saja kalian! Dasar pasangan dengan hormon berlebih! Jorok sekali! Kalian melakukannya di mana-mana ya?! Jangan meninggalkan jejak dong!'_ Taeil terus menggerutu dalam hati sambil menggosok lantai dan merapikan ruang tengah.

"Di meja makan tidak ada apa-apa. Tumben sekali." Yuta ikut menggerutu.

"Ada angin topan atau apa sih, hyung? Kursi-kursi di meja makan juga jadi terbalik begitu?" Winwin berteriak dari arah dapur.

Wajah Taeil yang sudah pucat jadi semakin pucat.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya,

"Badanku sakit semua." Keluh Taeyong sambil membenamkan wajahnya di leher Jaehyun, menghirup aroma Jaehyun dalam-dalam.

Jaehyun terkekeh sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Taeyong. "Kau terlalu liar sih hyung kemarin."

"Kau lebih liar dariku tau!" Taeyong mencubit pipi Jaehyun. "Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Taeil hyung. Pasti dia yang membereskan semua kekacauan akibat ulah kita kemarin. Aku sebenarnya ingin beres-beres, tapi capek sekali, ingin langsung tidur."

Jaehyun menggangguk. "Tidak apa-apa, Taeil hyung baik kok. Dia tidak akan marah."

Taeyong tersenyum lebar. "Jae, sepertinya… aku lebih menyukai kencan tidak polos kita."

Jaehyun tertawa. "Benarkah?"

Taeyong mengangguk. "Hmmm."

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang telah kulakukan pada Taeyong hyung-ku yang polos ini?"

Taeyong terkikik sambil memukul lengan Jaehyun main-main. "Aku tidak polos tau! Hanya… malu. Yah, mungkin aku memang sedikit tidak peka."

"Sangat tidak peka, hyung!" Jaehyun manyun. "Kau tidak tahu sih betapa seringnya aku mengguyur seluruh tubuhku dengan air dingin selama ini setiap kali kau terlihat terlalu manis dan menggoda."

Taeyong meletakkan telapak tangan kirinya di pipi Jaehyun, menatap Jaehyun lekat-lekat. "Mulai sekarang, kau tidak akan melakukannya lagi, Jae."

Jaehyun nyengir, lalu mengecup bibir Taeyong sekilas. "Tapi jangan menghentikan kencan tidak polos kita juga ya hyung. Aku suka kok, kencan puppy love."

"Tapi aku lebih suka kencan yang hot." Taeyong mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan nakal, membuat Jaehyun tertawa.

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu kamar terbuka lebar dan menimbulkan suara yang sangat keras saat membanting tembok. Moon Taeil berdiri di ambang pintu, membelalakkan matanya sambil berkacak pinggang. "YA! CEPAT BANGUN! AWAS SAJA KALAU KALIAN MENGHANCURKAN DORM INI LAGI! DASAR PASANGAN KELEBIHAN HORMON! IMAJINASI KALIAN TERLALU LIAR! JADI MENYUSAHKAN ORANG LAIN SAJA! LAIN KALI MENGINAP SAJA DI HOTEL! ATAU PERGI KE PULAU TERPENCIL!"

"Kau bilang Taeil hyung tidak akan marah." Bisik Taeyong.

"Sepertinya Taeil hyung hanya cemburu karena dia tidak punya kekasih."

"JUNG JAEHYUN SIALAN, AKU BISA MENDENGAR BISIKANMU!"

"Hehehe…" Jaehyun hanya terkekeh.

"Apa sih ribut pagi-pagi, hyung?" Doyoung mengintip di balik bahu Taeil. "Oh, Jaeyong. Pantas saja."

"Siapa yang mau pergi ke pulau terpencil, hyung? Di mana letaknya? Aku mau ikut doong!" Mark berjingkrak-jingkrak senang. Ia memang hanya mendengar teriakan Taeil sebagian saja.

"Sana pergi sendiri!" Haechan menendang kaki Mark pelan, tapi tetap saja membuat Mark mendesis kesakitan.

"Sendiri tidak asyik! Ayo pergi sama-sama!" Mark menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Haechan.

Haechan yang memang mendengar teriakan Taeil tadi seluruhnya, kini menunduk malu. "Sialan kau, Mark hyung! Jadi membuatku berpikir yang tidak-tidak!"

"Markchan / Markhyuck sepertinya akan jadi penerus jaeyong." Celetuk Jaehyun saat ia berjalan keluar dari kamar.

"Hah? Markchan? Aku dan si idiot ini? Mana mungkin, hyung! Hahaha."

"Menyebalkan!" Haechan menghentakkan kakinya dan berlari ke dapur, menyusul Jaehyun.

Taeyong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Mark. "Karma itu ada, Mark. Hati-hati."

"Memangnya hyung pernah kena karma?" Mark bertanya kurang ajar.

Taeyong mengangguk. "Bukan aku, tapi Jaehyun. Dulu saat menjadi trainee, aku sering menyiram sekujur tubuhku dengan air dingin. Sekarang giliran Jaehyun. Ya, setidaknya sampai kemarin."

"Hah? Apa hubungannya?" Mark bingung.

"LEE TAEYONG!" Taeil sudah pucat pasi sekarang.

Taeyong terkekeh. "Maaf hyung."

Jaehyun, yang ternyata diam-diam menguping, langsung menjatuhkan rotinya ke lantai saking terkejutnya. "Taeyongie hyung, jadi selama ini…."

"Sudah kubilang kan, Taeyong hyung itu mana mungkin polos!" Doyoung nyengir puas sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Jaehyun.

==== END ===

Catatan Author : Harusnya belajar, eh malah mikir yang iya-iya tentang jaeyong. XD

Maaf ceritanya jadi gaje gini. Oh iya, ratingnya masih bisa T kan? Belum M? Atau udah termasuk M?

Makasih yaa udah baca + review. ^^


End file.
